


If you need to, keep time on me (I knew you'd come back to me)

by Eveningeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Force Ghost Sex, Force Ghost(s), Full Stop Fuck Off JJ, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Post TROS, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rain Sex, What even is canon anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningeyes/pseuds/Eveningeyes
Summary: Because although they are no longer on the same plane of existence, their bond is still strong. It’s strong enough that Rey literally pulls him to her on certain nights. And on these nights, they never question it. They just enjoy their stolen time.***“I’ll always be with you.”“I know you are. I just wish you could stand with me in the sunlight again. I wish you could meet my friends. I wish you could...live.”Rated E for Smut
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	If you need to, keep time on me (I knew you'd come back to me)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I have a thousand WIPs. And... this is certainly not one of them. But! I really needed this little fix it/fuck it fic and I figured I'd share it.
> 
> And yes, the title is a mash up of a fleet foxes song and a cardigan lyric because I COULD NOT DECIDE. 
> 
> love y'all! enjoy <3

### Midnight

The first thing Ben notices is the soft _plunge_ his boots make in the rain-softened dirt. That, and the gentle-yet-fat drops of water that land all around him and cloud the midnight air. Then the mist comes and dampens his face. It’s a soft bloom of warm wet that feels nothing short of home. He breathes it in, feeling the thick air roll deep into his lungs, and relishes the taste of lake water on his tongue. The rain begins to wet his hair. 

Ben steps forward into the grass, and towards the only source of light in his vision. A few steps ahead, there resides a small cottage constructed of wood and stone. In its outfacing window, a hazy golden color shines like a beacon piercing through the lush. He’s captured by it, gravitated by it, and sloshes through the thinning mud in pursuit. When he reaches the wooden door, he finds it unlocked, and pushes it open gently. 

Inside, familiar warmth surrounds him. A fire crackles in embers to the side, dishes sit in piles in the sink, and smells of roasted roots and baked bread weave through the air. He absorbs it for a moment, letting his body adjust to the change in atmosphere before a gust of cold wind reminds him that he’s letting the warmth out. Quickly, he reaches around for the door and pulls it closed, sealing off the outside rainstorm for good. Ben doesn’t take another step further, fearing for the clean floors and the atrocities his mud-caked boots would do to them. Then, he notices a smaller pair of boots sitting right next to the doorway. A knowing smile blooms on his face when he finds that they are mud-caked, too. 

He slips his boots off, placing them next to hers, and hangs his wet cowl over a shelf of books. A sly, mischievous side of him finds delight in the thought of his reverent uncle seeing this. He can almost hear Luke’s outcry for the “ _sacred texts”._

A soft, sleep-derived moan comes from the next room around the corner. Upon hearing it, Ben’s heart begins to race in a way he’s felt a thousand times before. He walks slowly, yet _fervently_ , to the source of it. 

The white-clothed bed looks gray in the moonlight, freckled by shadows of raindrops falling down the glass window. Her lightsaber -the one she built- sits idly on the bedside table, next to a still-lit candle. Ben silently shames her for leaving it unwatched. She sleeps in tangled sheets with her hair wild and limbs in compromised positions, dreaming and mumbling in his old sweater, and her right hand nested in the hole on its side.

If he holds his breath, he can hear her delicate snoring. 

Ben sneaks around the side of her bed, careful not to wake her, as he strips himself of his wet clothing and slides in next to her. Of course, the cot squeaks loudly, and she rustles. 

“Mm, Ben,” Rey mumbles, and his heart flutters. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” he whispers, and curls his broad frame around her. 

Her hand reaches behind her, patting around his side and hips, before gripping his forearm and bringing it closer to her chest. Rey pulls his fingers to her chin and nestles there, kissing his knuckles with the slightest, sleepiest graze of her lips. Ben pulls her close, burying his nose in the nape of her neck and tasting the delicious hot skin there.

Rey scoots back and into him, _into his hips_ , and wiggles in contentment. Ben exhales against her nape, feeling his cock already start to harden as it presses against her curves. 

“I’m tired,” Rey whispers, her voice no more than a scratch. “Today was hard.” 

Ben’s heart lurches and he pulls her closer. “Tell me.” 

She sighs and kisses the palm of his hand again. “Finn is having trouble training. I keep telling him that he has to find it in himself, that he has to believe in it before anything will happen, but, he doesn’t _listen_.” 

Ben’s free hand snakes underneath her head and dives under the cool pillow. Rey continues. “Poe keeps sending me things to sign and things to read that I don’t understand, nor that I really want to, if I’m being honest.” 

She takes a deep breath. “But I think Leia would want me to try. So I try.” 

Ben nods, and takes another selfish inhale of her sweet hair. His thumb grazes her lips softly, and something in him boils when he feels a hot tear slide down her cheek. “Everyone looks at me like I’m some god, like I know everything about how to act and what to do and-”

She stops. A beat passes.

“Sometimes I really can’t stand it,” she says, though her words are cracked and fogged. “I wish you were here.”

“I _am_ here, sweetheart,” he reassures her, and kisses her shoulder repeatedly. She is so _warm._ Warm and soft as his lips brush over the freckles high on her shoulder. “I’ll always be with you.”

“I know.” Rey sniffs, nods, and swallows. “I know you are. I just wish you could stand with me in the sunlight again. I wish you could meet my friends. I wish you could... _live._ ”

It’s as if he can _feel_ the hollowness in her chest, and put his fist through that hole that burrows deep when they’re reminded of what became, but more tortuously, what could never become. Because although they are no longer on the same plane of existence, their bond is still strong. It’s strong enough that Rey literally _pulls_ him to her on certain nights. And on these nights, they never question it. They just enjoy their stolen time.

Ben swallows a thickness in his throat and shifts himself so that he can see over her shoulder. He meets her eyes with his own, and as he feared, they look as broken as her voice sounded. 

“Perhaps, for tonight, we just enjoy what we do have,” he offers.

Rey swallows again, then agrees, turning herself so that she can face him better. She drags her fingers across the planes of his chest, and he combs her hair with his hovering hand. Their breathing turns in tandem. The rainstorm outside pours incessantly, a few lightning strikes brightening the room in sharp, quick flashes. In one of them, he catches her grimace. 

“I love you,” he says, hoping to soothe.

She smiles for the first time tonight. “I love you too, Ben.” 

They lay like this for a while, breathing and listening to the rain while enjoying the gift of each other’s company. In his past life, he had spent so much time alone that moments like these are true gifts. And to be alone with Rey, well, that’s something he’d give anything for. 

Her curious fingers travel over his shoulder, down his bicep, along the hills of his side, and down, down…

His cock twitches. 

“I thought you were tired,” he rumbles over her crown. 

“I _was_ ,” Rey replies, a devilish twist in her voice that tells him she must be smiling. Her fingers continue their expedition, tracing over his hips in a way that makes him shiver. She dips her pointer finger in the waistband of his pants, and his cock throbs for her. 

“Are _you_ tired?” she asks.

Ben grins. “Not at all.” And like that, he flips over so that he’s hovering over her, peppering kisses along her neck where it meets her jaw, up to the soft skin under her ear. Rey laughs and her legs instinctively wrap around his waist, pulling him down so that they press together. Her hips press hard and roll, and now his cock _yearns_ for her. 

Her warm touch is heaven-like. Ben burrows his face into her neck once more and feels that warmth sink into his skin. He dives sinful hands down her back, gliding over her ass and kneading it, the tips of his fingers brushing against her center. 

Rey’s breathy moan makes the air hotter. She bucks up into him again, desperate for friction, but he doesn’t give it to her just yet. He knows her now, knows that she always wants to start too soon, but comes so much harder when he makes her wait. His hands gently pull her ass apart, then rub her upper thighs, before he lifts himself from her pillow. 

He’s about to say something about slowing down when she kisses him, quickly, messily, and nothing short of eager. Her hands snake themselves up his shoulders and into his hair, pulling gently as she rocks into him again. Force, he’s rethinking slowing down. Really rethinking it. As if she knows, Rey bites him, a quick little tug on his bottom lip that’s less of a punishment and more so a dare to do something about it. 

Sheets of rain throw themselves fast against the window and the roof. Thunder booms in the distance. Sweat beads at Ben’s temple.

“Are you going to make me beg?” Rey whispers, a snide hint in her words as they bounce off his lips. 

Ben catches her in a deep kiss. “Never,” he says when they break. And as his attentions start drifting downward, he can hear her relieved exhale, a sound sweeter than any other.

* * *

  
  


The rain has reduced to a calm _pitter-patter_ . Slow drops gather and roll down the window, both inside and outside the cottage. The thunder is too far to hear now, but Ben doesn’t mind. Because with the rain gone, nothing is left to drown out the high-pitched and fast-paced waves of Rey’s breath as she grows closer to coming. It’s the only sound in the cottage, bouncing off piles of dirty dishes and curling around embers in the fireplace. Ben’s tongue is buried deep in her cunt, caught up in a mindless rhythm as his fingers work circles over her clit. Her tug on his hair is almost as strong as the force of her thighs around his ears as she writhes underneath his spread hand. She’s so small, it’s hard to believe those thighs could contain such _strength_ , but it seems as though Rey is constantly surprising him. Her breathy moans barely resemble words, perhaps his name, and when he changes from circles to side-to-side motions, she _whines._ Ben groans into her center, his cock so hard against the sheets it’s bordering painful. Rey whines again, arching her back and pressing herself firmly into his face, and he can feel the ringing tension in the air snap with something electric.

When she comes, _that’s_ when he finally hears his name.

“Ben,” she moans, turning his name over and over in her mouth while she rides the waves of her orgasm, grinding herself against him with every flush of pleasure. The air surges and releases hot energy in tandem with her cries. Ben welcomes every push, but when she’s finally rested, he teases her by tapping on her swollen clit. 

Rey laughs. It’s an elated, exhausted, beautiful sound. Ben kisses her inner thigh and nudges her clit once more. “Again?” he asks, his voice heavier than he expected. 

She laughs again. “Get up here,” she commands, and he follows, and Rey kisses him as soon as he’s within reach. It’s slow and soft, drawn out like she’s afraid of pulling back. That hollow feeling reaches within him. It pulls on his heart. 

“I love you,” he murmurs against her lips, drawing the words out like a lullaby.

“I love you,” she replies, and he feels something warmer than sweat drip down her cheek. 

They kiss until Rey grows eager again, diving her hand downward and wrapping her hand around-

Her brow furrows. There are a pair of dark trousers in her way. 

“Why are these still on?” Rey asks, though it sounds nothing like a question. 

Ben can barely form a murmur in reply before she rips his trousers down, causing his painfully hard cock to spring out at full attention. The muggy air feels cool on his tacky, vulnerable skin. Rey gives no warning, only the biggest grin as she wraps her hand around his length and _tugs_ gently.

“Fuck,” Ben hisses. His cock weeps onto the sheets. 

Rey steadies herself on her hands and knees in front of him with a playful gleam in her eye. “Do you want to do this?” She bends towards him, dipping her chest forward and her ass upward, stretching like a cat. Ben considers her as she gives his head a quick lick. He hisses again.

Her exquisite, blushed mouth. It’s certainly a tempting thought. 

Then, Rey switches around so that her bare ass meets his hips, his cock sliding over the tan globes shiny with sweat. She wiggles for emphasis. “Or _this_?” 

Before he can speak, she’s ecstatically reaching for her pillow. “Or! We could try that thing that I read about on the Holonet-“

Ben traps her busy lips in a kiss, his hand holding her head as his fingers burrow deep into her hair. Her bitten, wet lips curl into a smile, but he doesn’t let her speak. He just kisses her.

“Lay down,” he whispers deeply, and she obeys without a sound. 

Her skin is covered in goosebumps and her cunt is deliciously warm when he pushes inside. Rey moans, a sound that makes his cock pulse as it fills her, moving smoothly against her walls in a way that could make him come right then. Her legs are wrapped around him, her arms the same, and with each thrust he presses her further into the cot. The way her cunt sounds when he does, _fuck_ , he might actually come right then. 

He works slowly at first, savoring each push as much as he can until Rey whines impatiently. Her hips begin to buck and suddenly she’s taken over the movement, fucking him in a way that makes his world begin to blur. 

And the idea of taking his time suddenly feels extremely stupid.

Ben’s hips snap to life, beginning a rhythm that elicits new sounds from the cot and Rey and the place where they meet. He can feel her hot breath in his ear, urging him and pleading him with words that cause shivers down his spine. At one point, she asks if he likes it, and he could almost laugh. 

Like it?

Force, he’d _die_ for it.

He loves her hot, slick cunt and the sloppy sounds it makes when he fucks her. He loves that he can fully bury himself into her, with a slight cry slipping from her lips, and that their shared arousal soaks the fucking bed. His warm little woman, completely wrapped around him. She’s no one else’s. Just his.

His, his, _his_. 

He loves her breathy, guttural moans that sound like threats, like curses to gods he’s never heard of. He loves how eager she is to fuck him. And that she spends time reading about how to fuck him next. 

He loves her perky little tits that bounce with each thrust, and how the pebbled nipples feel between his fingers or under his tongue. He loves the way her ass ripples when he slams into her from behind. And the way her hands tangle the sheets.

And mostly he loves it because it’s _her._ Because it’s the only person who knows him, who understood him so fast he didn’t realize it until it was too late. All at once, she gave him something to die for and to live for. Because he loved her. Because he _loves_ her, and she loves him the same. 

Ben thought about all the reasons, but, it was only when Rey’s moans turned over like a crashing wave and her fingernails dug deep into his back that he realized he was saying this all aloud, right back into her ear. And though he’d been holding back valiantly, her soft cries were all that it took for him to come himself, pumping into her cunt in sweet, shocked bliss. 

The air is still and heavy, the only sounds remaining being their labored, shared breathing. Fatigue drags down Ben’s mind like a tide, tempting him to close his eyes and carry off into sleep. He would, but, he knows that as soon as he does, he will leave her, and he can’t bare the thought of that just yet. Rey’s arms drag over his back slowly. It seems as though she’s not ready to let go either. And they stay like this, covered only by the moonlight, until sleep couldn’t be avoided any longer. 

  
  


### Morning

Ben stirs to sounds in the distance. Hymn-like and strange, yet familiar all the same. Could it be another pocket of time he’d ventured into? Or a memory from his past, somehow amplified? 

The journey of the afterlife, at least, one in the arms of the Force, wasn’t always as linear as one would hope. It always afforded new, strange ideas. Some of which were so perplexing to Ben he still couldn't comprehend them.

But this, however, _this_ was different. A sound. A song. One he _knows_. And yet his mother never sang around him, so, how does he recognize it?

Ben ventures towards the singing, hoping for a semblance of clarity. As he gets closer, a distant light becomes brighter. So bright in fact it’s beginning to burn. The damn _Light Side Of The Force,_ as Luke would call it. It was always so _blinding._ Ben wants to make an inward quip about the Jedi and their puritanical ideas being blind themselves, but the Force _did_ welcome him on uncertain grounds, so who is he to judge?

The approaching singing grows louder, so he continues, despite the raging light.

Moments later, he’s so close, he can almost reach out for it. He tries, reaching a careful hand out and almost expecting a burn. Instead, he feels the softness of cloth on his fingertips. Ragged, loose threads. Pieced together by scavenging hands. Ben grips the material instinctively. Pulling it back, the strange sound is revealed.

A shriek shocks his ears, followed by the sound of something shattering against the ground. Ben shakes his head, and suddenly, the ragged cloth and stark light are gone. 

He opens his eyes. 

It is morning, he can tell by the blinding sunlight that pours in through the window and the dawn doves of his grandmother’s home planet singing outside. 

And before him is Rey, in her cottage kitchen, her hair a wild mess and eyes wide in joyous disbelief. Remnants of a soapy dinner bowl are scattered around her feet. 

Ben walks to her, the sweet sunlight caressing his skin as he passes the window to carry her in his arms. 

The look on Rey’s face is indescribable, but, the way she kisses him, he knows this couldn’t be anything but real.

From outside, the two can be seen embracing in the first moments of a new and fruitful forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, reader. I know it's been a long time since December, but, I really needed this reminder that we can create better endings for our favorite characters, and I simply will not accept any reality where they don't get the endings they deserve. 
> 
> I hope you found a little solace in this, like I did.
> 
> <3


End file.
